Heaven's Sinners
by Eyeless Hunter
Summary: A plot to destroy the realm of the Human World together with other Worlds not yet known to man has been set to plan. It's up for Dante to stop the one behind this mess, but this mission is one he will never accomplish without serious help.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own DMC or Bayonetta or any other gaming characters that will come up on this story real soon... Well, if i did, I could die with no regrets...

Further explanation on character's profile or appearance (most especially Dante) is **LOWERED** (not completely removed) since you wouldn't read this FanFic if you were not a fan... Of course, details such as weapons or powers will be included...

I've added a bit of new powers on some characters, not major but something that can add spice to the story...

Hope you guys enjoy, and sorry if my updates are quite slow... I'm a busy person and writes only before going to sleep...

* * *

**- CHAPTER I** -

Devil May Cry.

The afternoon sun rays down at the steaming roof. The blazing weather heats up Dante's office. "Man, a sundae will be really nice" Dante said with both palms behind his head as he sit topless while arching the chair backwards and his boot on top of his messy desk (which consists of huge piles of magazines and pizza boxes). It has been almost a couple of months since his last assignment, which he only took for the fact that the client is a real 'hottie', and Nero hasn't visited him for a while so no one has been helping him paying the bills.

"Sloth is killing me." He said. After a good long stare at the ceiling waiting for the temperature to drop down Dante finally got up. He looked at the digital wall clock and it said 4:33pm. "That long eh? So much for time flies when you're having fun." As he walks toward to the billiard table, he stopped as he heard a motorcycle stop in front of the porch. He heard footsteps coming closer, and then a few envelopes came up the space under the door. Dante just stood there waiting for the post guy to leave, and as the motorcycle went away, he then finally went to the door and took the envelopes.

And after a huge sigh, he opened the first one. It's from Nero. He said that he is quite in a pinch with Kyrie across the countryside and won't be coming back for a few days.

"Nice lie kid, you should've just said you're in some resort with your girl. That could've pissed me off less." He said as he crumpled the letter and threw it at the trash can beside the door.

Next is a letter from the Electricity Company, which he didn't bother opening and ended up in the trash as well.

The next letter caught his eyes, it's from Lady. He immediately opened it assuming it would be an assignment but to his disappointment, it only said the words:

Please do remember to pay your debt…

Always here to cheer you up,

Lady

And right beside her name was a kiss mark marked by a red lipstick. And as for that final letter, he went on to start playing pool with himself.

The whole day passed on as Dante remained in his office, munching on some cold pizzas and dozing off from time to time. And as night came, he stood up from the couch beside the wall after finishing another quick nap and went to flip the switch on right beside his backdoor for the neon sign at the top of his porch. He went outside to catch some air.

"Ahhh, the sweet smell of pollution." He muttered as he sat down at the porch, looking up the night sky which shows no sign of stars due to the thick clouds. He kept on hearing the usual honking of cars jammed in traffic and footsteps made by busy people who seem to be walking endlessly across the streets.

"Same shit as yesterday and probably tomorrow." He muttered again with a huge sigh at the end. He stood up and was about to go back inside but then, something struck him. The usual shit he kept on hearing for weeks changed. Buried from the mixed noises cars and city folks made, are heavy growling from something that isn't an animal and surely not even a human. The growls is getting louder and stronger, a clear indication that it is getting closer.

Dante stood in front of Devil May Cry in mere silence.

And then, a shadowy figure of a woman jumped from the rooftop of the five-story building in front of Dante's office. Dante looked up; the moon's curtain went away and the night sky poured down light to clear up the image of the woman. Long, black, silky hair slowly waving at the back of hear head, her dark eyes below her thick black-framed glasses glistened in each of the moon's rays, her angelic body covered in black silk tights, which makes her chest, up to her thighs and legs, very feminine. Dante, whose arms are now folded, caught a small wink from the woman. And not far from her are two rushing demons who are about to snag her in mid-air.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

With a small crack on the cement, the woman landed on her knees a few meters in front of Dante, glossy crimson guns in both hands. The demons drop dead behind her after a second together with bullet casings from her piece.

"Such bloody creatures!" The woman said with a European accent as she stood up. She put both guns in its holsters by her thighs and wipes away the dust of her knees. "Ugh, nasty stuffs…" she muttered. Her eyes then switched to Dante, who never even moved from his place.

"Is it Dante?" She said with her hand on her waist. "I thought you would be taller."

"There's only one guy with that name crashing around here." Dante replied. "And what could be our business here miss…?"

"Bayonetta." The woman said.

"Okay Miss Bayonetta, those things there are not the reason that brought you here at Devil May Cry is it?" Dante said pointing at the demon's corpse. "It looked like you handled them pretty good with just an easy pull of those triggers. Add to that, you just drop off from a five-story building without a scratch, that doesn't look like any normal human activity. Do you have any comments on that, Miss Bayonetta?" Dante's eager eyes are fixed on Bayonetta.

"Hmmm, is this how you treat such fine ladies after being put in a situation like that? You must have bad luck with women." She said before letting out a short chuckle.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Miss Bayonetta. I have sleeping to do, so if you don't mind, I'll get going." Dante said with his back to Bayonetta as he walks back inside.

"So the son of Sparda has no interest in the World's Plaque?" Dante stopped as he heard the one name he will never forget from another stranger. Separated thoughts rush through his mind. Since his inheritance from his father always brought him trouble, hearing only the name could possibly bring back the same fate like last time.

What is the true nature of the woman?

What is this World's Plaque all about?

And why in the world a son of the legendary Dark Knight will be interested in it?

"So," Dante turn around to Bayonetta. "What could be this '_World's Plaque_' I need to be interested of?"

"How about discussing matters inside?" She replied, pointing at the double doors of Devil May Cry. And with a quick face palm and a short sigh, Dante walked towards the porch and opened the door halfway.

"This better be good." He muttered.


End file.
